


An attention seeking gremlin; your best friend or your cat?

by Periwinkle_Poet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Has a Cat, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, also. i literally skip the entire thing with the clown and shit, fluff??, his plane was just delayed okay?? he's alive guys!, listen. there's a fucking cat named Teddie Catbrak, why the fuck isn't that a tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle_Poet/pseuds/Periwinkle_Poet
Summary: Richie Tozier adopted a cat and named it after someone he feels like he once knew but has forgotten. He remembers who he named his attention-seeking gremlin cat after when he gets a call from Mike Hanlon.





	1. The Prolouge(-ish)

Richie Tozier honestly had no idea why he adopted a cat. He also had no idea why from deep in his subconscious, he decided to name his new playful Siamese cat, Teddie Catbrak. He just thought about it after seeing the noisy and affectionate kitten and getting to play with him. He was honestly adorable and reminded him of someone he used to know. But it still didn't make all that much sense to him.

Because he clearly held this person dear, so how could he have forgotten about them? It just doesn't make sense to him. Although, now that he thought about it, a lot of things about his childhood didn’t make sense to him. Like, where did he grow up? Did he have any friends?? What kind of shenanigans did he get up to as a kid and teenager??? And _why_ was he so afraid of-  
Unfortunately, before he could finish that thought, his phone rang with anger and pulled him out of his trance-like state while Teddie stretched and hopped into Richie’s lap as he received some very interesting news. 

The news was from Mike Hanlon... A guy from his childhood in Derry that he could barely remember. And said news was that IT, the child-eating demon he and his friends, the Losers, had defeated when they were barely teenagers, was back. 

After rushing to the bathroom and throwing up his lunch from earlier, he sat on the bathroom floor (he was feeling queasy and was sure he was going to throw up again alright?) deciding on his plans on what the hell he was going to do next. 

Thinking and making plans for what felt like hours ended in the decision that he was going to Derry to kill that fucking clown.   
So, with Teddie nudging at his hands for attention, he called his agents to sort things out and cancel any upcoming plans for the next three months. He had a funny feeling that by going to Derry, the things that were about to happen were either going to be really good, or really fucking horrible. 

Another thing about getting the call from Mike Hanlon about the shitty ass carnie that he fought when he was 13 being back and ready to eat children again, was that all the memories he could barely make out about his childhood, were all suddenly flooding back to him. 

It's almost as if this phone call from an old friend of his that lives all the way on the other side of America, had broken the fucking dam that was holding back and repressing all of the beautiful strangeness that was his childhood. Sure, said beautiful strangeness was traumatizing most of the time, but it still was fun some of the time! Like the Great Rock War. Or the times the Losers would go to the Quarry. Or when they'd all pile in the cramped space that was their childhood clubhouse. Or when Richie would pick on Eds mercilessly.   
He was always so- 

Teddie then began meowing up a storm ceaselessly, begging for his attention. Richie reached over to his cat and began scratching behind his ears while the memories of the Losers, and of Eddie, flooded back as he sat on the floor of his fancy-ass bathroom.

**~~~**

The next day he was on an airplane to Derry Maine while his manager looked after Teddie. He wasn’t really worried about how they were getting along right now, as his mind was far too occupied on his childhood. But he guesses that’s what happens when you don’t think about it for nearly 30 years and all the repressed memories of your friends, your local childhood bully, and a murderous demon clown come flooding back. 

But nonetheless, as he drifts to sleep in the first-class seat, he can’t help but try to place another feeling he’s been getting ever since he got that call from Mike Hanlon, it feels so familiar, but he hasn’t felt it in years. He ends up falling asleep before he gets the chance to name it.

When Richie wakes up, he still has a good hour or two before they land in Maine, so he spends the rest of that time spacing out and once again, thinking back on his childhood. He thinks back on the previously hidden memories, he remembers the Losers and all the love they had for each other, and all their stupid inside jokes with each other. He smiles to himself as he cherishes those wonderful memories. 

**~**

As the plane lands, he takes in the green scenery around the airport, and the feeling he’s had since Mike called returns again. He _knows_ what it is this time. 

_It’s fear._ Fear for his life, and fearing about facing that stupid clown. And now, after spending the past hour fondly remembering his friends, he fears for his friend’s lives too, _especially_ Eddie’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! thanks for reading my fic! any criticism? comment it!  
(we'll get to the reddie eventually i swear, also, fuck clown rights)  
((another thing! i'm so sorry i keep editting and changing some parts of the fic! once i complete this i'll probably have it finally to my liking, but honestly who the hell even knows))  
-RJ


	2. Gayer Than a Pair of Rainbow Peacocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Losers celebrate many things, though mostly just their reunion, the death of a demon, and Stan's life. While Eddie also celebrates those lovely things, he also celebrates the fact that he can be gay as fuck in peace finally for once in his miserably sad life.

After wading through the sewers to fight the demon clown and getting their asses saved by Stan Uris, who roasted the stupid thing to death, all of the Losers were exhausted as they sat in the murky green water of the Quarry.  
Eddie smiled tiredly as he leaned against Richie, adrenaline seeping out of him as relief and contentedness began to settle within him. They both sat there in comfortable silence as Bill began a splash battle between Bev and Mike, watching on as they reenacted their childhood.

The silence continued with the ride back to the townhouse, the rest of the Losers going to their respective rooms to clean up before they went out and shared one last night in Derry before they all went back to their homes to either sort issues out, or live life a little differently. 

Eddie however, didn’t really have the luxury of being able to shower in his bathroom because, oh right, there was blood literally everywhere. Fucking thanks, Bowers.  
He trudged back down the hall to where Richie’s room is and gave a quick knock to see if he's there. A moment later the door swings open and there he is, in front of the boy he’s loved since childhood.

“Hey, uh, can I use your shower? I kinda can’t really use mine since there’s blood everywhere from my run-in with Bowers..” Eddie fumbled while asking, his eyes darting around nervously and his hands messing with the sterling silver wedding band he hates so much.  
“Uh- Y-yeah, sure... You can, Uhm, you can stay here the rest of the night if you want. Uh, that is of course once we get back from our night out with the rest of the Losers.” Richie barely manages to stammer out and Eddie gives him a smile of relief as he whispers out a ‘thank you’ and heads for the bathroom.

He showers quickly and gets out, putting on his clothes in a rush and grabbing anything he’d need for the rest of the night. The Losers all agreed that they should celebrate everyone reuniting along with the death of that stupid fucking demon clown. So, they ended up deciding on a quaint little bar on the outskirts of town. 

Once Eddie walked out from the bathroom, he and Richie headed downstairs where they met up with everyone while they decided on who was driving with who, and which of them were going to be the designated drivers for tonight. Eddie avoided volunteering to be one of the 2 designated drivers, as he knew he was going to drink a lot tonight. He definitely was drinking to celebrate the Losers reuniting and the death of the washed-up carnie, but he was also drinking to celebrate (and hopefully forget) his soon to be ex-wife, Myra Kaspbrak.

He hoped not to think about it too much tonight.

The car ride to the bar with Stan and Richie was surprisingly silent for a while. Stan was the driver tonight, as he mentioned he was never one to go out and get drunk, in public. Eddie sat in the back seat and watched Richie fumble with the radio before Stan looked in the rearview mirror and gave him a questioning look. He turned his head out the window and let his mind wander as they drove while listening to Richie badly imitate lyrics to songs from the 50s.

  
**~~~**

The night at the bar was blurry in Eddie’s memory. He was practically glued to Richie’s side as they exited the bar. He felt warm and giggly, it honestly felt like cloud nine to him, at least at the moment.   
He wasn’t aware of much but he definitely knew Richie was there, and he was saying something, probably to Stan. Next thing he knows, he’s in the rental car and Richie’s with him in the back seat rubbing Eddie’s arms, he hums and leans into the warmth beside him.

_God_, he loves that warmth. He loves Richie’s warmth, and his long gangly limbs, and his stupid yet hilarious jokes, and those big dorky coke-bottle glasses. He loves Richie so much. 

"Hey Eds Spagheds how you holdin’ up?” Richie asks from beside him with a hint of worry in his voice.  
“I’m doin’ alright ‘chee,” Eddie mumbles as he leans further into Richie. He looks up at Richie to see his handsome but tired face smiling sweetly down at him.

_ Good **lord**_, right now Eddie just wants to cup this beautiful man’s face and fucking kiss him. He wants to fucking smooch this dumb fucking trashmouth boy that he’s been in love with since they were teenagers. He’s always wanted to kiss this lanky idiot. Eddie decides at that moment, fuck it, there’s not a better time than now to do it. He reaches up to Richie’s head and runs his fingers through his hair and pulls him down to kiss him.

Richie quickly stops him before their lips are able to meet. Eddie is a little confused, but to be honest it makes sense, because of fucking course he fell in love with someone who clearly doesn’t return his feelings. All of that bickering and those secret touches that could mean something? Platonic, purely fucking platonic. God, he was so _disgusting_. He-

“Eddie, come on man don’t cry.” Richie gently slapped his cheek. Eddie hadn’t even felt the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He released his hands from his crush’s hair and folds in on himself, which is admittedly hard to do because he’s basically in Richie’s lap.  
“M’ Sorry ‘chee,” Eddie mumbled, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes.

“_No_! No, no no no, Eds, I- I just- I’ve loved you for such a long fucking time. You have no clue how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you. You have no clue how much I want to kiss your stupidly cute face, but I want you to remember that kiss, Spaghetti Man. I don’t want you to regret it.” Richie spoke, getting quieter in volume as he continued to speak, nearly mumbling the last sentence as he tried to bury his face in Eddie’s hair.

Eddie giggled softly and sighed,“‘Chee you’re such a big softie y’ know? Thas one of the many reasons why I love you, and there are so many reasons why I love you trashmouth.” Eddie quietly whispered while snuggling closer to Richie, burying his face in his collarbones and giving him a quick peck on his neck. Richie’s arms wrapped around him, hugging Eddie closer to him while planting little kisses on his head.

Richie chuckled softly and whispered back, "Oh? And what are those reasons my lil' Eddie Spaghetti?" Punctuated with a forehead kiss and a soft smirk that wasn't seen, but felt.

Eddie yawned wide and replied, "I'll tell you later 'chee, promise." And nuzzled closer into the warmth of Richie Tozier that he absolutely adored.

And as Eddie was being held so carefully in arms full of love, he tried to recall the last time he felt safe. And quite honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this safe. He smiles warmly and feels his eyes growing heavy as Richie holds him tenderly and hums that same stupid song from the ’50s that he sang on the car ride to the bar. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he fell asleep feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good god! sorry that took forever to update! i'll try to update more often, though i can't really be sure if i'll be able to follow up on that promise :/  
thank you for reading though! if you have any criticisms or just want to show your love for this fic, please do leave a comment!  
-RJ

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! thanks for reading my fic! any criticism? comment it!  
(we'll get to the reddie eventually i swear, also, fuck clown rights)  
((another thing! i'm so sorry i keep editting and changing some parts of the fic! once i complete this i'll probably have it finally to my liking, but honestly who the hell even knows))  
-RJ


End file.
